


The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Live In It. (Life Is For Living)

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Twincest (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brienne is driving home one evening, she sees a girl on the edge of a bridge, ready to jump. She realises the girl is Myrcella Baratheon. But why she's there and what she reveals and the very fact that she's there, changes Brienne's whole life forever, in ways she never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Live In It. (Life Is For Living)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know where this came from. I've been working on it here and there for ages, and I hope you all like it. It's rated mature more for the emotional content than anything else. (nods)

The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Live In It. (Life Is For Living)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne Tarth was driving home from work, after spending the evening with her brother and his family. She was a teacher at Red Keep Secondary School. She taught English Literature, as she had always wanted to, and her students were mostly well behaved and genuinely seemed to like her. But Brienne did like to go and see her lawyer brother, who ran their father’s business since he’d passed away a few years ago. He’d left his house to Brienne, and the business to Galladon, which Brienne thought was more than fair. Galladon had helped to build the business up, Brienne didn’t want a percentage from something Galladon had worked for. Galladon, had his own home and had insisted that Brienne take over their father’s house. Neither of them wanted to sell it, and their father had drawn up his will years beforehand on this agreement. Sometimes, Brienne wondered what it might be like to fill that house with children of her own. But she usually dismissed that idea as soon as it reared it’s head, for Brienne knew she wasn’t much to look at, and she’d learned to expect nothing from any man, that was permanent. Men didn’t show any interest in Brienne, and Brienne was happy with that. At least she was most of the time. She had a nephew and two nieces, and she loved them, but still, every so often, she wondered what it would be like to have her own children.

It was as Brienne was driving over the bridge that led towards her home, that she saw it. A girl, sat on the side of the bridge. Brienne pulled over, wondering if maybe she was wrong. It was as she opened her car door that she had a clear view of what she had spotted. A lone, golden haired girl, sat on the wrong side of the beams of the bridge. Her hair was flying all over the place in the heavy wind. Brienne got a little closer and realised the girl was twelve year old, Myrcella Baratheon. Myrcella was an outgoing, bubbly girl, who loved Brienne’s English class, and even said she had aspirations to become a teacher herself one day. But right now...... right now, she looked so alone and fragile.

“Myrcella?” Brienne called to her gently. Myrcella’s head whipped round to look at Brienne, and Brienne could see that Myrcella had been crying. Tears still streaked down her face. Her green eyes were red and puffy, her face blotchy from her tears. She was shaking and Brienne found herself moving a bit closer. “What’s going on Myrcella?” Brienne asked her.

“What does it look like Miss Tarth?” Myrcella shot back harshly.

“It looks like you’re very upset. Why don’t you come down from there and we can talk about it.” Brienne said. Myrcella shook her head.

“All the talking in the world isn’t going to change anything Miss Tarth. It’s not going to make me feel any better than what I am. I’m just a monster.” Myrcella said, tears dripping down her cheeks again. Brienne edged closer to her.

“You’re not a monster Myrcella. Why would you think that?” Brienne asked. Myrcella looked out over the Blackwater Rush. The bridge had been built over the Rush centuries ago and had that beauty that only a piece of old architecture could have.

“I am a monster Miss Tarth. I’m a monster. Me and my brother, we’re both monsters. I don’t want to be a monster.” Myrcella sobbed. Brienne was deeply confused, but she did the only thing that she could do at this moment. She spoke to the girl in front of her.

“What makes you think that Myrcella?” Brienne asked her. Myrcella’s legs were swinging back and forth. She had her hands resting on the stone railing where she sat, and Brienne wondered if she was planning to push herself off. She wore a white cardigan and blue jeans. Her feet were bare. It was getting dark now, and Brienne saw buildings lighting up across the river. Myrcella looked at Brienne with such a sense of loss.

“My father isn’t my father, Miss Tarth, did you know that?” Myrcella asked. Brienne shook her head, but the knowledge didn’t surprise her. Genetics stated that at least one of the three children should have had dark hair. None of them should have all taken their mother’s exact shade of hair and eyes. But it wasn’t Brienne’s business to judge Cersei Baratheon.

“No. I didn’t know that.” Brienne said, after shaking her head.

“But you guessed? Right? You guessed.” Myrcella questioned.

“It’s not down to me to question anyone’s parentage Myrcella. It’s down to me to make sure that all my students get the attention and learning that they need to pass my class.” Brienne replied softly.

“But you still guessed. You didn’t say anything. But you still guessed. Uncle Stannis guessed too. He brought all this information about my father’s illegitimate children, to him. They all have black hair.” Myrcella said softly.

“Myrcella, why don’t you come down from there and we’ll go and sit somewhere safe and talk about all this.” Brienne tried. Myrcella shook her head.

“No. I don’t want to do that Miss Tarth. I just... I just want the last fortnight to go away. I want it to have never happened Miss Tarth.” Myrcella said. Her shoulders were shaking as she started to sob again.

“Myrcella, I know it must be hard to learn that your father isn’t your father. But this... this isn’t going to help.” Brienne said gently. Myrcella shook her head.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Myrcella said softly.

“No you shouldn’t. It’s dangerous to be on that side of the bridge. You could fall.” Brienne said. Myrcella shook her head.

“I meant I shouldn’t exist, Miss Tarth.” Myrcella replied.

“Don’t say that Myrcella. Some women... they feel the need to cheat on their husbands. That doesn’t make it the child’s fault.” Brienne tried to explain. Myrcella shook her head again, wildly. It was getting darker, and Myrcella looked at Brienne desperately.

“Most women don’t choose to have affairs with their twin brothers, Miss Tarth. Most women know that having an affair with your twin brother is sick and wrong, and having children......” Myrcella trailed off. She looked pale, and she started to wretch over the side of the bridge. Brienne got a little closer.

“Myrcella... whatever your mother did, that isn’t your fault. You’re a wonderful girl with a lot of friends and people who love you. You have a bright future ahead of you.” Brienne said. Myrcella climbed to stand on the beam, on which she’d been sitting. Brienne felt her heart lurch. If Myrcella slipped, or tossed herself off, it would mean certain death. The drop alone would kill her.

“When people find out that my uncle is my father, I won’t have friends anymore. I won’t have people who love me, or a bright future. All I’ll have is everyone whispering behind my back, about what a freak I am, and how I should never have been born. I’ll get looks, and stares. People will ask why my mother decided to sleep with her twin, produce two children and let another man raise them, and why her twin would have agreed to it.” Myrcella said. “I don’t want to live in that world! I don’t want all this! I didn’t want all this! I just want to be normal!” Myrcella cried out. Brienne could see how traumatised Myrcella was by all of this.

“Myrcella, of course there are people who will love you no matter what. What about your mother? Your brothers? What about your... your uncles? Your grandfather? As for your friends, not everyone would run off and abandon you sweetheart. They wouldn’t.” Brienne said.

“Yes they would! I wouldn’t blame them either! I’m a freak!” Myrcella sobbed.

“You are not a freak Myrcella.” Brienne said. Myrcella looked down into the rush.

“How long do you think it would take Miss Tarth? For me to fall? Do you think it would take long?” Myrcella asked.

“Myrcella, if you did this, there would be no coming back from it. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. But life is _worth_ living Myrcella. You may not think it right now, but you have a family who needs you and loves you and you have everything to look forward to and live for.” Brienne said. She got to the very edge of the railings, where Myrcella had obviously climbed up and out, onto the beams that overlooked the Blackwater.

“They don’t need me. Joffrey called me and Tommen freaks.” Myrcella said. Brienne took in a sharp breath.

“That was unkind of him.” Brienne said. She remembered teaching Joffrey last year. He enjoyed being a bully. He enjoyed hurting others. “But what about Tommen? Don’t you think he needs you?” Brienne said. Myrcella started to sob drily. “He’s your little brother and I’m sure that all of this is twice as confusing for him. He’s... eight? Isn’t he?” Brienne asked.

“He’s nearly nine.” Myrcella said. Brienne nodded.

“Do you think that he doesn’t need you? Or that he doesn’t love you?” Brienne asked. Myrcella shook her head.

“He’s the only one that does.” Myrcella said.

“Then don’t you owe it to him, to be here, to love him back?” Brienne questioned. Myrcella nodded. “Then come down, and I’ll take you home.” Brienne said. Myrcella shook her head violently.

“No. I don’t want to go back there. Please Miss Tarth.” Myrcella pleaded. Brienne moved her hands in a placating gesture.

“Alright Myrcella. I’ll take you to my house. But you’re going to need to tell someone where you are. I’m sure they’re all worried about you.” Brienne said. Myrcella nodded and started to climb down. Brienne watched carefully. She walked right over to the railings, ready to grab hold of Myrcella as soon as she got within reach. Myrcella climbed down and stood in front of Brienne. She made to climb over the railing and then she slipped. It was so sudden that Myrcella barely had time to let a scream issue from her throat. Brienne lunged forward, grabbing hold of Myrcella, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her over the railings, back to safety. Myrcella had her arms wrapped around Brienne, she was sobbing into Brienne’s chest, and Brienne merely stroked her hair and murmured to her. Brienne recalled saying that things were going to be okay, numerous times, but she wasn’t sure if it was true or not.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne pulled into her driveway. Myrcella curled up in the passenger side of the car. She had a blanket wrapped around her, her bare feet peeked out from underneath it. Myrcella looked at the house then.

“It’s like... it’s like something out of a storybook.” Myrcella said softly. Brienne couldn’t help a small smile crossing her face. The house had been painted blue for as long as Brienne could remember. It’s large windows let in a lot of light, and it really did seem like something out of a storybook.

“Come on Myrcella. Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can use my phone and call someone.” Brienne said gently. Myrcella nodded.

“I’ll... I’ll call my Uncle Tyrion. He... he’ll listen.” Myrcella said. Brienne nodded and led Myrcella inside. Myrcella was amazed by everything she saw. Brienne found that odd, considering Myrcella was a child of privilege. But maybe it was just the simplicity of the house that amazed her. Brienne led her to the bathroom, gave the girl some towels so she could have a shower and clean up. The girl was a mess, but she looked at Brienne gratefully.

“I’ll find you something to wear.” Brienne said gently. Myrcella nodded.

“Thank you Miss Tarth. Thank you... for everything.” Myrcella said. Brienne just smiled and brushed Myrcella’s hair out of her face. Myrcella closed the door, but didn’t lock it. Brienne went to find something that might fit Myrcella. She had some of her sister in law Asha’s things. They were far smaller than Brienne’s own things. So Brienne grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She knocked on the bathroom door, and heard a muffled sound from Myrcella.

“I found you something to wear Myrcella, I’ll just leave it here outside the door.” Brienne called out. Then she put the clothes on the floor and went downstairs to give Myrcella some time to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Miss Tarth!” Brienne heard Myrcella call for her a little while later. Brienne went upstairs to see Myrcella, drowning in Asha’s t-shirt and shorts. She looked at Brienne. “I... I think I’ve got something stuck in my foot.” Myrcella said. Brienne smiled and led Myrcella to sit on the toilet seat. She looked at Myrcella’s feet, which were cut up and raw. There were little bits of gravel stuck in her skin, and one rather large splinter of glass.

“Myrcella, you’ve got some gravel and a little bit of glass stuck in your feet. I’m going to take it all out and clean up the cuts, alright? But it will probably sting.” Brienne explained gently. Myrcella nodded her understanding. She looked so much younger than her twelve years at the moment. Brienne grabbed her first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and pulled out the tweezers, TCP and some plasters to cover up the worst cuts. Myrcella winced and even cried a little as Brienne cleaned up the wounds, removing gravel and glass, and wiping them with TCP. Brienne did what had to be done as quickly as possible, placing plasters only on the worst cuts that still bled. Myrcella looked at Brienne with such gratitude.

“Thanks Miss Tarth.” Myrcella said softly. Brienne nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go and call your uncle.” Brienne said gently. Myrcella nodded, although she looked anxious. Brienne watched as Myrcella picked up the phone and placed it on speaker, as she dialled a number. After two rings, the phone was answered.

 ** _“Hello? Myrcella is that you?”_** Myrcella almost started to cry but seemed to compose herself.

“Yes Uncle Tyrion it’s me.” Myrcella said meekly.

 ** _“Myrcella where are you sweetheart? I’ll come and pick you up.”_** Brienne could hear the concern in the voice of Myrcella’s uncle.

“I don’t want to be picked up Uncle Tyrion. I’ll only tell you where I am if you swear not to tell my mother.” Myrcella said firmly.

 ** _“Alright Myrcella. I promise you I won’t tell your mother. I do need to let her know that you’re safe however.”_** Tyrion said. Myrcella took a deep breath.

“I’m at my teacher’s house. Miss Brienne Tarth. She... she stopped me doing something very silly.” Myrcella said softly.

 ** _“Can I speak to your teacher for a minute sweetheart?”_** Tyrion asked.

“Sure. I want to sleep Uncle Tyrion. I’m tired.” Myrcella said softly.

 ** _“Alright, I’ll say goodnight and you can sleep.”_** Tyrion said.

“Goodnight Uncle Tyrion.” Myrcella said softly, before handing the phone to Brienne.

 ** _“Goodnight Myrcella.”_** Tyrion said on the other end. Brienne looked at Myrcella gently.

“Okay Myrcella, up the stairs and second on the left there’s a bedroom, alright?” Brienne said gently. Myrcella nodded, before hugging Brienne tightly.

“Thanks Miss Tarth.” Myrcella whispered, before disappearing back up the stairs. Brienne looked at the phone.

“Hello?” Brienne questioned.

 ** _“Hello, Miss Tarth? You’re one of Myrcella’s teachers?”_** Tyrion asked.

“Yes Mr Lannister. I’m Myrcella’s English teacher.” Brienne replied.

 ** _“Yes, Myrcella has spoken of you before, many times. I’m assuming she’s told you why she’s so upset.”_** Tyrion said.

“She has.” Brienne replied.

 ** _“I know it seems a bit unfair, but I’d like to ask that you don’t spread it around. It will probably become public knowledge soon enough, but...”_** Tyrion trailed off.

“I understand Mr Lannister. I’m not the kind of person to do that. Myrcella... I feel I have to tell you that I found Myrcella tonight, ready to throw herself from the Blackwater Rush Bridge.” Brienne said. She heard Tyrion suck in a breath.

 ** _“Thank you. You saved her life. She doesn’t deserve to suffer for the idiocies of her parents.”_** Tyrion said sadly.

“She told me that her older brother called her and her younger brother, freaks. I don’t want to break Myrcella’s trust. She asked that no one knows where she is, or rather that her mother doesn’t know. But I feel like I should give you my address.” Brienne said.

 ** _“I understand Miss Tarth. I really do. I will have to tell my sister that Myrcella is safe. But I won’t give out your information. It wouldn’t be fair.”_** Tyrion said.

“You don’t have my information.” Brienne replied.

 ** _“Of course I do. Jaime and I, and our father, always make checks on the teachers who are teaching the kids. It’s something we all agreed upon. Especially after the Poole case two years ago.”_** Tyrion replied. Brienne shuddered, as she remembered that particular case. Jeyne Poole had been a student of Brienne’s, but the biology teacher, Ramsay Snow, he’d been quite young, but he’d had a history. He’d had a rather violent history. He’d abducted Jeyne and the girl had gone through horrible torture. Brienne couldn’t blame Tyrion Lannister for keeping an eye out for his niece and nephews.

“Alright Mr Lannister. I’ll say goodnight to you then.” Brienne said.

 ** _“Goodnight Miss Tarth. And thank you. Thank you for showing my niece kindness when she needed it the most.”_** Tyrion replied. Then he hung up. Brienne put the phone back on the hook and took a deep breath. It was Friday night, and Brienne wondered what else would happen. After all... it was only nine. The night was not yet over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had just finished marking her students’ papers, when there was a knock at her door. Brienne sighed as she got up to answer it. Myrcella was sound asleep. Brienne had checked on her only a few minutes ago. But she had known that this night wasn’t over. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see a tall, golden haired man, outside, leaning against the frame. He looked at her carefully.

“I’m Jaime Lannister.” Jaime said.

“I thought so.” Brienne replied softly. She stood aside to let him in. He held a bag in his hand. It was a red backpack with a golden lion sewn on the front.

“This is Myrcella’s. I... I put some of her things in it...” Jaime trailed off. He looked at her. “You’re her English teacher, Brienne Tarth? Your father was elected mayor for three straight terms before he retired, right? And your brother is a lawyer in the company that he started?” Jaime asked. Brienne frowned.

“You knew that before you even asked.” Brienne shot back.

“Yes I did. I wanted to make sure of my facts.” Jaime said. Brienne led Jaime through to her kitchen.

“Would you like some coffee?” Brienne asked.

“I’d like to know how Myrcella came to be here. But coffee would also be appreciated.” Jaime said.

“Tyrion said he wouldn’t tell anyone where Myrcella was.” Brienne said as she filled the kettle.

“No, he said he wouldn’t tell her mother. I just... I want to try and make things right. Tyrion told me that you know. Myrcella told you, which means she trusts you. I... I was never allowed to be a parent to them. Cersei made sure of that. But...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne had switched on the kettle. It made the usual noise as it boiled the water. Brienne made the coffee and set it before him. Jaime took a breath and looked at her.

“She had planned to kill herself tonight... Myrcella... she was going to jump off of the Blackwater Rush Bridge. It was luck that I saw her there and luck that I convinced her to come down. She thinks she’s a monster Mr Lannister.” Brienne said.

“Jaime.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked. “My name’s Jaime. I’d prefer you call me that.” Jaime added. Brienne nodded.

“Jaime, she’s very confused and upset. She doesn’t know what to make of it all. She thinks that once people know, she’s going to become a pariah. She needs to know that she is loved and needed and wanted. She doesn’t need to think that she’s a freak.” Brienne said. Jaime sighed.

“Joffrey. That sounds like him.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“I... it’s not my business to cast aspersions on your... relationship with your sister. Incest is legal here in Westeros. The Targaryens have been doing it for centuries. It’s not a relationship I’d consider with my own brother, but again, that’s none of my business. My concern is that these children, Tommen and Myrcella, are your children, and they need you. Whether it’s as their father, or as their Uncle, they need you. I don’t know how people will react when all of this comes out. Your brother seems to think it will, and I can’t help believing the same. What with Robert Baratheon being the cuckolded husband, he’ll be sure to make it public knowledge. But when this all comes out, there are going to be negative reactions.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“I know. My father is furious. He... he obviously didn’t know. It’s funny, Joffrey is the one Robert liked the least, and he’s the one that’s actually Robert’s.” Jaime said. He sipped at his coffee. Brienne wondered how she came to be sitting in a kitchen with a man who looked like Jaime Lannister, sharing his confidences over coffee. It was all so strange. Jaime looked at her, straight into her eyes. “Cersei and I... we haven’t been in a relationship since before Tommen was born.” Jaime said softly. He took off the jacket he was wearing, revealing a t-shirt underneath, and his arms, the right marred with horrible scarring. “I was in a car accident. My car turned over and caught alight. I’m lucky that I even have use of this arm. But... well... Cersei always wanted us to be ‘two halves of the same whole’ so when she saw my scarring... she wasn’t best pleased. It was when I learned that for all her beauty, my sister was cold and ugly inside.” Jaime explained.

“Why are you telling me this?” Brienne asked.

“Because you saved my daughter’s life. You did that out of the goodness of your heart, without anything to gain from it. Hell, you could sit there and judge me, you could have told me to get lost when I arrived here, but you didn’t. When all of this shit hits the fan... well... it’s not going to be fun for anyone... especially those who seem close to the family. I’m sorry that you’re going to be dragged into it all. But you knew that might be a possibility. I’m sure you’re not stupid. But you got involved. You talked Myrcella down. That takes courage. I suppose I’m telling you because I feel you’ve earned the right to know.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her understanding. For the rest of that night, and well into the early morning, even as the sun rose, Brienne listened to Jaime talk. He unloaded his burdens and secrets and Brienne accepted them. She listened as he told her about the messed up relationship he had once had with his sister, how he had caught her messing around with another man, which he then found out were _men_ , and how his heart had been broken. He told her about how he’d had to go through years of physical therapy to get his arm working, his hand to obey his commands. He told her about his dishonourable discharge from the army, because he had shot his commanding officer, Aerys Targaryen, and how the man had been planning to bomb a civilian village. How he’d carried around that knowledge for years, and how it ate away at him. Brienne merely listened and topped up the coffee.

When Myrcella came in to the kitchen to see Jaime there, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but Jaime stopped her from bolting.

“Myrcella. I just... wanted to bring you some of your things.” Jaime said to her gently.

“I don’t even know whether to call you Uncle Jaime or Father. Though either would be correct I suppose.” Myrcella shot back.

“You can call me whatever you wish Myrcella. Whatever you decide, I’ll be here for you. I’m sorry about how all of this was done, about how you found out. It wasn’t supposed to be that way. I know that you’re struggling with all of this. I wish I knew how to make you feel better, but I never really was a parent to you. You deserve better. All I can promise is that I’ll try to be what you need me to be and that I’ll never ask for more then you’re willing to give.” Jaime said. Myrcella’s eyes welled up and she nodded her understanding. Brienne merely watched as father and daughter bonded, in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Tyrion, Brienne and Jaime had thought, the news spread quickly through King’s Landing. Robert Baratheon wasn’t the kind of man to take anything lying down. He’d left the family home, taking Joffrey with him. Joffrey had refused to stay with his mother, even though he had been her favourite. He’d shouted quite loudly in the middle of the street that he wanted nothing to do with a whore who would cheat on her husband with her own brother. Of course social services got involved, because while incest was legal, everything that had happened was bound to cause distress for all involved. They insisted that while the family were evaluated to see if they were of sound mind, that Tommen and Myrcella should be taken into care. Myrcella pleaded with them to let her and Tommen stay with Brienne, who was her teacher, and who she trusted, and after they asked Brienne and she had agreed, that was what happened. Psych evaluations were carried out on Cersei, Robert, Joffrey, Jaime, Tyrion and Tywin, much to Tywin’s chagrin. The whole process was going to take a month. Today was only the end of week one, of the process. Tommen looked depressed, and Myrcella looked furious and Brienne drove with them back to her home. Once they got there, and were inside the house, Brienne looked at them both.

“What’s going on with you two?” Brienne asked. Tommen looked at Brienne so sadly then. Myrcella looked upset.

“I told you before Miss Tarth. People are mocking us now because we’re bastards, born from twins.” Myrcella said. Her voice angry. Tommen started to cry then. “I’m sorry Tom. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that.” Myrcella said to her brother gently, trying to soothe him.

“Myrcella, what’s been going on?” Brienne asked. It was Tommen who ran forward and hugged Brienne, sobbing out how older children at school were being rude to him and calling him a freak. Once Brienne had calmed him down, and assured him that he was not a freak, he went into the living room to watch cartoons on the television. Myrcella and Brienne were still sat in the kitchen.

“Myrcella? Is there anything you want to share with me?” Brienne asked her gently.

“It’s not my friends. They... they don’t really get it, but they’re not horrible to me and they haven’t abandoned me. Margaery, Sansa and Arya are always kind and they try. But other girls are just really mean. Some of the boys... they say seeing as my parents will try anything, maybe I will too. It freaks me out and I hate it, but...” Myrcella trailed off. She took a few breaths and then looked at Brienne, dead in the eyes. “I feel like they might all be right sometimes. I mean, social services are testing my whole family for mental problems.” Myrcella said. Brienne hugged the girl.

“That’s not because of you. It’s just that because your... parent’s... relationship wasn’t declared to the authorities... well, that’s how they do things. They want to make sure that your parents are okay, and that all of you are okay. As soon as they clear everything up, you’ll be able to stay with whoever you want.” Brienne told her. Myrcella shook her head.

“My mother won’t allow that. She doesn’t want us to visit Uncle Jaime... she doesn’t want us to visit Uncle Tyrion or grandfather either. Everything is such a mess. Joffrey was always her favourite. She thought he was Uncle Jaime’s, but it turns out that he’s... Robert’s child. But we’re not and she hates us because we’re not Joffrey. That’s all she cares about and I hate her for it.” Myrcella said. She looked so sad then. Her eyes shimmering with tears that she refused to shed. Brienne looked at Myrcella.

“I’m going to give you a piece of advice Myrcella. Things are always hard when you’re a kid, and you feel you have no choice in anything that happens. Believe it or not, more kids feel that way than you might think. But once you reach a certain age, you can make your own choices, and in the meantime, you have to think about what choices are right for you. You and Tommen are both going to have to do that. It’s going to be hard. Things are never easy. But you are a bright, intelligent and kind girl. You will find everything that you want in this world.” Brienne told Myrcella firmly.

“How can you know that?” Myrcella asked.

“I know that because I’ve known you for a while now. I know that you are strong enough and smart enough to achieve anything that your heart desires.” Brienne told Myrcella. Myrcella leaned forward to hug Brienne this time, and Brienne let the girl cry for a while, offering her comfort, and wondering how Cersei Baratheon could not love all of her children equally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the month was up, Tyrion, Jaime and Tywin were all deemed psychologically fine and fit to be around the children. Cersei, however, was deemed unfit to be around them. She could see them, but only with supervision. She didn’t seem too bothered by all of this, except for the fact that she thought that the children were hers and no one should tell her when and where and how she could see them. It was decided between Jaime, Tyrion and Tywin, that the children could choose who they wanted to live with. They both wanted to stay with Tyrion for now, until they built up a new relationship with Jaime, their father, and Tywin was always away on business, so they were happy to live with their uncle Tyrion. However, Brienne would often find Myrcella and Tommen waiting for her at her car when she came out to go home. They often wished to visit her, and Tyrion and Jaime had no problem with this.

It was a Saturday, about three months after this whole mess started, and Brienne was holding her baby niece, and watching her older niece and nephew playing in the garden. The sun was setting, and it was nearly time for their bedtime. They’d eaten, and Brienne was watching them waste some of their energy before bed. Galladon and Asha had been asked to go to Asha’s father’s sixtieth birthday, and they never liked to bring the children to an Ironborn party. It usually ended in violence and neither Asha, nor Galladon wanted to involve the children in that. So Brienne had agreed to babysit. Four year old Alysanne and six year old Rodrik, were running around the back garden, chasing a ball around, while Brienne rocked baby Arianne in her arms. Arianne wasn’t even a year old yet, and seemed to be comfortable around Brienne. But it was on this day that Brienne was looking after them, that she heard a sound around the front door. Brienne walked around the side of the house, keeping the children in her sight, and saw little Tommen, sitting on the front steps, looking dejected.

“Tommen?” Brienne called out to him. He looked up at her, and his green eyes flashed in a sort of relief, but shimmered with tears that she saw making their way down his cheeks.

“Auntie Brie? Who’s he?” Alysanne asked, tugging on Brienne’s jeans leg. Rodrik ran over, to look as well.

“This is Tommen. Maybe you guys can play in a little bit. But first it’s getting late. So why don’t we all go inside and have some hot chocolate.” Brienne told them. Alysanne and Rodrik cheered. Tommen, just looked dazed and saddened, and Brienne wanted to help him. She wanted to learn what was wrong, and she knew in her heart she would do everything she could to make it better.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After she’d given all the children hot chocolate, and placed baby Arianne in her carry cot, she put on _Despicable Me_ for the children to watch and Tommen curled up beside Brienne and seemed far happier than he had when he arrived. But Brienne wondered what had upset him so much that he’d actually found his way to her home by himself. She sent a text to Jaime and Tyrion, knowing they’d be looking for him everywhere, and waited for an answer as she watched the movie with the children. By the time it had finished, all of them were tired and ready to fall asleep. It was late and Brienne was worried that she didn’t hear back from either Jaime or Tyrion. Brienne got the children ready for bed, and Tommen merely followed, seeming not to want to be alone. Once Brienne put Alysanne and Rodrik to bed and had checked on Arianne, who’d fallen asleep in her carry cot, she sat on the sofa, and gestured to Tommen to come and sit down beside her. He did and looked at Brienne’s phone, which had remained silent since Brienne had sent a message to Jaime and Tyrion.

“You sent them a message.” Tommen said. It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes I did. I’m sure they’re worried about you.” Brienne said softly.

“But they haven’t got back to you. They don’t care. The same as my mother.” Tommen said.

“What do you mean Tommen? What’s happened?” Brienne asked him. The boy threw his arms around Brienne and started to cry. Brienne hugged him close and tried to offer him some comfort.

“I don’t want to go home. Why can’t I just stay with you?” Tommen asked.

“Tommen, I need you to tell me what’s happened.” Brienne said gently. Tommen looked at her carefully and curled up closer to Brienne before he started to tell his story.

“When... when me and Myrcella got home from school, mother was there, with some man that we didn’t know. Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Jaime were furious. See, mother is only allowed to visit on certain days. But mother said that she was going away with this man. She’s going to go and live in Pentos with this Osney Kettleblack. She said that we’re her children and we have to go with her. But Myrcella said we’re not going with her anywhere because we don’t want to and the court won’t allow it. Mother said Myrcella was......” Tommen trailed off and started to cry again. Brienne waited for Tommen to calm down and finish the rest of his story. “Mother called Myrcella a ungrateful slut. I don’t know what she meant, but it sounded mean, and Myrcella started to cry. Uncle Jaime told mother that there was no way he was going to let her take us anywhere we didn’t want to go. Then mother said that it was fine, because she’s going to have another baby, so she doesn’t need us. Then she left. I...” Tommen trailed off again, gulped down some air a few times, then continued. “I just... why couldn’t she stay and be a good mother? Why couldn’t she love us enough? She always loved Joffrey best, and he hates her, and she hates us and... it’s not fair Brienne! It’s just not fair!” Tommen exclaimed as he started to cry again. Brienne just held Tommen and let him cry, hoping that Jaime and Tyrion would see her message soon, and be able to offer Tommen the comfort and assurance that he so desperately needed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tommen had tired himself out with crying and had fallen asleep. Brienne had put him into the bed he’d used when he stayed with her. Then she went downstairs, and heard her phone ringing. She ran and grabbed it, answering it quickly.

“Hello?” Brienne asked, gasping. Her run down the stairs had winded her, in her mad dash to grab the phone before she missed the call, and before Arianne was woken by the noise.

 **“Brienne?”** Brienne wanted to cry with relief, to hear Jaime.

“Jaime. I messaged you hours ago.” Brienne replied.

 **“I’m so sorry Brienne. We’ve been searching for Tommen all over, and my phone and Tyrion’s died. I just got back and put my phone on charge. The damn thing started blowing up with your messages. Is he okay?”** Jaime asked.

“He’s very upset. He thinks that no one really loves him. He told me that his mother is leaving the country to go to Pentos with some man called Osney Kettleblack.” Brienne replied.

 **“She shouldn’t have done that to them. They’re kids. She didn’t even want to give them a choice. She... look... I’ll come and see Tommen as soon as Tyrion gets here, so I can let him know that he’s okay.”** Jaime said. Brienne nodded her head, but realised it was rather fruitless.

“Okay Jaime. I’ll see you when I see you. But please knock when you get here. Don’t ring the bell. I’ve got my nieces and nephew here and Arianne is not even a year old yet, so she’s sleeping in a carry cot in the living room, next to me. I don’t want her to wake up.” Brienne told him.

 **“Shit, I’m sorry Brienne. It seems our family drama always sucks you in when you’re supposed to be leading your own life.”** Jaime said. Brienne felt a smile tug at her lips.

“It’s okay Jaime. I was worried when I didn’t hear from either of you.” Brienne said softly.

 **“I’m really sorry Brienne. I’m sorry you had to worry about Tommen, or me, or Tyrion. It’s not fair.”** Jaime said softly.

“Don’t be ridiculous Jaime.” Brienne started to say. But Jaime cut her off.

 **“That’s Tyrion. I’ll just talk to him and then I’ll come round and check on Tommen and explain. You’ve earned that much.”** Jaime said.

“Okay Jaime.” Brienne said softly, knowing there was no point in her saying anything else. Once Jaime made up his mind, he wouldn’t change it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arianne had woken up ten minutes later, and when Jaime arrived, he was greeted by Brienne trying to calm a crying baby. He looked more confused than anything. Arianne looked at him curiously, her blue eyes shining, as she quieted and then reached out for Jaime. Jaime looked a little fearful then. But Brienne just laughed.

“Don’t be such a craven. Arianne isn’t even a year old. She’s just a baby.” Brienne said, then handed Arianne to him. Jaime looked terribly uncomfortable for a moment, before Arianne seemed to settle, and gurgled up at him. She snuggled up against his chest, and within a few minutes, she was sound asleep. Jaime looked at the sleeping baby, as Brienne stuck a mug of coffee in front of him. She felt the strangest fluttering in her stomach as she saw the awed way that Jaime stared at Arianne.

“I never held a baby before.” Jaime said softly. Brienne looked at Jaime in confusion then.

“Never? Not Joffrey, Myrcella or Tommen?” Brienne asked.

“None of them. Cersei forbade it. She was afraid that everyone would think I was their father. Turns out that Stannis didn’t need me to hold them to work out that I fathered at least two of them.” Jaime said. Brienne heard a slight tinge of bitterness there and her heart went out to him.

“You know you have every chance to have more children Jaime. Children that you could be there for, from the start. I’m not saying that would replace the time you missed with Tommen or Myrcella, but it’s not over for you yet.” Brienne said. Jaime allowed a half smile to cross his face.

“Is that an offer Miss Tarth?” Jaime asked. Brienne felt her face go bright red. The fluttering in her stomach sped up as she looked into his eyes.

“Jaime!” Brienne exclaimed quietly, not wanting to wake Arianne. Jaime allowed a chuckle to escape him, and Brienne tried to tamp down whatever the fluttering in her stomach was.

“You know Brienne, it’s not too late for you to have kids of your own either.” Jaime told her. Brienne shook her head.

“I used to imagine filling this house up with kids. But I know that I’m not the kind of woman that men dream about to be a mother for their children. In fact... men don’t see anything when they look at me, other than me being an ugly teacher. That’s all. So I don’t have the chances you have I’m afraid Jaime.” Brienne replied. Jaime gave Brienne the strangest look.

“Don’t put yourself down Brienne. I know no one better at caring for children than you. Sooner or later, someone is going to see that.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed a sad smile to cross her own face as she took Arianne from Jaime’s arms and placed her in her carry cot. She tucked her little niece in carefully, and looked up to see that Jaime had followed her. “See? Who else would give that kind of care to a child?” Jaime said. Brienne couldn’t help the slight blush that she felt crawling up her neck and effusing her cheeks with a rosy hue. She shook her head at Jaime and just took the carry cot up the stairs to her own bedroom. She put on the baby monitor and then went back downstairs to speak to Jaime.

“So... what happened exactly? Tommen just seemed very upset about it all. He didn’t tell me much.” Brienne asked. Jaime sighed.

“We got home after going to my father’s for dinner. I say home, it’s Tyrion’s house, but I’ve always been welcome, just as he’s always been welcome at my home, though mine is more of a bachelor pad.” Jaime started. “Cersei was sat in her car with some man. I’d heard rumours. You know what King’s Landing is like for gossip. She’s taken up with some guy called Osney Kettleblack. That didn’t mean anything to me, so long as she didn’t involve the kids in the mess.” Jaime carried on. Brienne sat patiently, listening to Jaime’s story. “Well, she told Myrcella and Tommen that if they wanted to be with her, they would have to pack their bags then and there. She told them they were leaving for Pentos, where they wouldn’t have to deal with embarrassment or shame at their parentage. She told them to hurry up, because this was a onetime offer she was making to them. She told them that once she left, she wouldn’t be coming back. Myrcella was furious. She told Cersei that she was being entirely selfish, that she and Tommen had made lives without shame and embarrassment and that she wouldn’t allow Cersei to make them feel bad about themselves. She told Cersei that it was _her_ who had made their lives difficult, because she had decided to have children with her twin, whilst she was married to another man. That it wasn’t Myrcella or Tommen who had anything to be ashamed of, and that...” Jaime trailed off.

“What?” Brienne asked softly.

“She said that even _I_ had made an effort to be a parent to them, and had cared about their opinions and decisions. Myrcella told Cersei she should do the same, because that is what a real mother would do... like you apparently. She told Cersei she wished that _you_ were her mother, because _you_ wouldn’t just try to force them to pack up and leave their home and friends and family for no reason.” Jaime said. Brienne wasn’t sure if she felt dread or joy. Joy that Myrcella cared that much for her, wanted her as a mother, and dread, because she could never be Myrcella’s mother, Cersei would always be her mother, and Cersei was a cruel and cold woman.

“I... didn’t know that Myrcella considered me that way.” Brienne said softly.

“Well now you know. Tommen looks at you that way too. When he was devastated, he came to _you_ first. Myrcella and Tommen love you. I think you’re one of the main reasons that they want to stay here in King’s Landing.” Jaime replied. He took a breath. “Well, after Myrcella said that, Cersei said that Myrcella was an ‘ungrateful little slut’ and then looked at Tommen, who just cried because he didn’t understand what his mother had said to his sister, but he knew it wasn’t nice, and that Myrcella was already crying. She demanded Tommen make a choice. Tommen said he wouldn’t leave his big sister, or his uncles, or you. He said he didn’t want to leave everything and go anywhere else. He asked her why she had to leave. Cersei just exploded, saying she didn’t need either Myrcella or Tommen, because she is apparently going to have another child. I’ll have to assume that it’s Kettleblack’s although you can never be sure with Cersei.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“I don’t understand your sister. I truly don’t. Tommen and Myrcella are great kids. They deserve love and care, not to be made to feel like trash.” Brienne said softly. Jaime reached a hand across the kitchen table, and took hold of Brienne’s hand in both of his own.

“You’re a special person Brienne. You care about others more than yourself. I feel like such a selfish bastard. I’ve made you my confessor, my confidante and the only friend I’ve really had outside my family. We’ve all put you in this position of Devil’s advocate, and I know it’s not fair or right.” Jaime told Brienne. Brienne shook her head. “Don’t deny it Brienne. You deserve better.” Jaime said. Brienne was trying to will away the fluttering that had started in her stomach again, as she looked at Jaime, holding her hand.

“Maybe I do and maybe I don’t, but I doubt that it’ll make a difference in the long run Jaime. I am who I am, and I doubt I’ll ever change.” Brienne said. Jaime shook his head, squeezing her hand within his own, making Brienne feel those butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach.

“Don’t change Brienne. You don’t need to change. You’re the best person I know. You shouldn’t change for anyone.” Jaime told her seriously. Brienne felt the fluttering feeling within her stomach, spread to her heat, and wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Only that she felt accepted by Jaime, which was more than she ever thought she would be by any man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later, Brienne was determinedly looking at a pamphlet. She was anxious and wasn’t quite sure about it all, but this was something she’d been considering since Arianne celebrated her first birthday. But her worries were deeply rooted, and she wished that she could talk to someone about it, someone who was neutral and wouldn’t judge her. She heard her doorbell ring and Brienne sighed as she got up, placing the pamphlet on the table. She opened the door to see Jaime. He looked like he’d just decided to visit. But he seemed to be doing that a lot. He visited her at least once a week. They’d talk, or just watch tv, whilst Brienne marked school papers, or even sit in companionable silence. Brienne looked at Jaime and decided that if there was anyone she could talk to about this, it would be Jaime. After all, he’d confessed his whole life to her.

“Hey Brienne. How are you doing?” Jaime asked. Brienne allowed a half smile to grace her face as she stood aside to let him in.

“I’m okay. I’m... trying to make a decision about something.” Brienne said. Jaime looked at her strangely.

“Well I can be a good listener, when I choose to be. Feel free to bounce your choices off of me.” Jaime said, as he went and sat down in the kitchen, at her kitchen table. But before Brienne could say anything, Jaime had already spotted the pamphlet. His eyes widened a little as he picked it up and presented it to her with a strange look. “You’re thinking about adoption?” Jaime asked her. Brienne nodded.

“There are a lot of kids who need homes and love Jaime. I don’t have any kids and I probably never will. So maybe I can help them like I helped Tommen and Myrcella. Maybe...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime put the pamphlet on the table and gave Brienne a serious look.

“Brienne, you... why do you think you won’t have any kids of your own? Did something happen?” Jaime asked. Brienne sighed. She felt like she had explained her spinsterhood many times to Jaime, but he still didn’t seem to understand her views on it.

“Jaime, I’m an unattractive woman, I’m over six feet tall, and have more muscle on me than most men. I’m nearly thirty. For guys it’s different. I know we live in a modern world, but it’s just a fact that once women reach their late thirties, early forties, that there are ten times more risks to having a child. There’s also a risk that that child will develop problems. I don’t really know how long I have on my card, or... all I know Jaime is that I’m realistic.” Brienne finished. Jaime shook his head.

“Why do you say things like that about yourself?” Jaime asked.

“I just speak honestly Jaime.” Brienne replied, trying to implore him to understand.

“No, you’re not being honest about your reasons Brienne. The honest truth is that you’re afraid you’re never going to find love or get your chance to have a family of your own. So you want to create that. I get it Brienne. I understand you’re scared. But if you weren’t so busy being scared, and insulting yourself, maybe you’d see what’s right in front of you.” Jaime said firmly. Brienne was gobsmacked.

“What? What are you talking about Jaime?” Brienne asked, not sure what Jaime was getting at, at all. Jaime looked at her nervously for a few moments, and then he leaned across the table, pressing his lips against hers, gently, chastely. Brienne’s eyes went wide as Jaime pulled back. “Why? Why did you do that?” Brienne asked, not angry, just confused.

“I’ve wanted to for a while. Hell I wanted to the first time we met, when you stared me down and told me I needed to be a father to my kids, because that was what they needed. You stood up for them to someone you didn’t know and you had so much courage, and those amazing blue eyes of yours were like electric. I wanted to kiss you then, but it would’ve been wrong. I think you’d have probably killed me if I had. There’s something about you Brienne, that just... I know I can always trust you. I could see it when I sat here in this kitchen and confessed all my black sins to you, and you just... accepted them. You never judged me for it. I know that whenever I’m with you I’m happy, which is something I haven’t been for a long time. I know that when I see you, you make me feel like the most honourable man in the world and when I think about you I feel like I can fly. The idea that you think that you’re not worthy of a family or love of your own, hurts so much, because I’d do anything for you. You mean so much to me Brienne. I’d truly like us to be more than just friends. Hell, I’d love for us to be a family and I’d like us to have all those things, together. I love you Brienne Tarth, and I’ve wanted to tell you for so damn long now, but I never thought I was good enough for you. But at the same time, I could always see and hear the way you think about yourself, and I didn’t want you to not believe me. But I... I just had to tell you how I feel.” Jaime said softly. Brienne was wide eyed, staring at Jaime, taking in his words, not sure whether this was all some sort of cruel dream, or joke. But as she looked into Jaime’s sparkling green eyes, she realised that he was the one least likely to try and be so cruel to her. She’d known, at least she’d had an inkling, that she loved him. That day, when she’d seen him holding Arianne and looking like that moment was the weirdest, but also the most wonderful, moment that had ever happened to him, she knew she loved him. She’d tried to stomp down her feelings. She’d been afraid that Jaime could never be interested in her in that way. But now she knew she was wrong. There was nothing else she could do, except to lean forward and press her own lips on Jaime’s. She felt his right hand reach up to tangle in her hair. His left hand was at her neck, fingers splayed across her cheek, as his lips moved against her own. Brienne found her own hands had taken purchase on Jaime’s shirt, and in his hair too. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, and it was a loud knock at the door that startled them both out the moment. Brienne found that Jaime had pulled her close enough to straddle his lap at some point. She was surprised the kitchen chair hadn’t broken beneath their combined weight. One of his hands had travelled under her t-shirt, and rested on the smooth skin of her back, below her bra strap. His other hand was on her butt, but only as a balancing gesture really. Brienne’s own hands had been busy at any rate. One hand was tangled in his hair, the other had made it’s way inside the front of his shirt. Brienne looked at Jaime’s face, his lips kiss swollen, and his hair was a mess, and Brienne was sure she probably looked no better. There was another loud knock at the door. Brienne jumped to her feet and Jaime gave her a patented Jaime Lannister smirk, as she ran to answer the door. She opened it to see her brother standing outside. Galladon gave her the strangest look.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked curiously, his blue eyes glinted as he looked at her.

“Uh... no...” Brienne trailed off. Galladon smirked.

“The hickey on your neck would say otherwise.” Galladon stated firmly. Brienne’s eyes went wide and she felt her face heat up with a hot blush. “So... whose legs do I need to break?” Galladon asked. Brienne glared at her brother.

“No one’s. There will be no leg breaking Galladon Tarth.” Brienne stated firmly, causing Galladon to laugh out loud. Brienne knew she was never going to live this down now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Mum! Mum! Duncan keeps flicking cereal at me!” Brienne sighed as she went into the kitchen, to see her two sons fighting as always. It had been fifteen years. In fifteen years, a lot had happened. It hadn’t taken Jaime or Brienne long to move from dating, to being engaged, to being married. Duncan, their eldest, had his mother’s height, his father’s eyes and hair, and a penchant for mischief that Brienne hadn’t yet figured out who he’d inherited it from. He was thirteen and could be a regular terror. Tommen just rolled his eyes at his brothers. At twenty four, Tommen still lived with them. He was studying to become a surgeon. Brienne sighed as she looked at Duncan.

“Duncan, stop being mean to your little brother.” Brienne said firmly. Duncan shrugged.

“I’m not flicking bombs at him Mum.” Duncan stated matter-of-factly.

“You know Gerion doesn’t like it when you flick cereal at him Dunc.” Joanna said. Joanna and Gerion were twins, and Joanna would not allow Gerion to be bullied. But Joanna was a gentle soul. She had her father’s hair, but her mother’s eyes. She was skinny as a rake, at ten years of age, she looked like a slight breeze would knock her down, but she was stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

“Oh don’t whine Joanna. Gerion isn’t a baby.” Duncan shot back. Gerion glared, reminding Brienne so much of her brother Galladon, when they had been children, that sometimes it was scary.

“Do I hear fighting children again?” Brienne felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. A chin on her shoulder, and smelt Jaime’s familiar aftershave. He gave the three children a look.

“Daddu, Duncan was flicking cereal at Gerion. He hates it when Duncan does that.” Joanna said. She was annoyed with her older brother. That was when another set of steps came into the kitchen.

“What’s going on Auntie Brienne? It sounds like the zombie apocalypse is happening in here.” Brienne gave Podrick a smile. Podrick Payne was the child of some distant cousins. That very day that Galladon had interrupted Jaime and Brienne, he’d come to tell her about their deaths, leaving Podrick, a nine year old orphan. Brienne hadn’t needed to think about it. She’d agreed to take him on. He was a member of their family and Brienne had said that he shouldn’t be alone. Now, he and Tommen were best friends, both attended the same medical school. Podrick was far keener on becoming a consulting doctor, rather than a surgeon however. In his arms, a little ball of energy wriggled.

“Mummy! Daddy! I’m going swimming today!” Six year old Daena stated boldly. Brienne moved from Jaime’s embrace to take hold of her stubborn daughter. She hadn’t been planned, or expected, and had come two months early. Daena almost hadn’t made it. There were a lot of sleepless nights spent beside an incubator in the Aemon Targaryen Memorial Hospital. But through sheer force of will, Daena had pulled through, and was as healthy as any child now. They named her Daena, after the ancient princess, Daena the Defiant, because she had defied the stranger, when all the doctors had thought she would die.

“I know Daena. Your swimming bag is all ready.” Brienne told her. Daena wriggled around in her mother’s arms, excitement clear on her face and in her eyes. Podrick slumped into a seat beside Tommen, and when Duncan made to flick more cereal at Gerion, Pod nudged him with his bare foot, causing Duncan to jump out of his seat and glare.

“Don’t do that Pod! I hate being touched by feet!” Duncan exclaimed.

“And Gerion hates having cereal flicked at him Dunc, now you know how he feels.” Pod replied drily. Dunc frowned, but didn’t comment. He merely sat back down and carried on eating his cereal. Gerion grinned at Pod, who reached over with his long arms, and ruffled Gerion’s hair.  Joanna giggled in her seat and Tommen just carried on reading over a paper he was due to present in one of his lectures today. A piece of toast in one hand, that he took bites out of every so often. Of course, that was when the front door opened. Along with the sounds of a small child laughing and a baby gurgling.

“Dad! Brienne! I’m not late am I?” Brienne gave Daena to Jaime as another ball of energy burst into the kitchen, followed by Myrcella, who was carrying her baby girl, Lyarra.

“Grammy Brienne! I’m going swimming today with Auntie Daena!” Brienne laughed as she picked up the little boy in front of her. His red hair was a wild mess of curls, and his blue green eyes sparkled with joy.

“I know, Ned.” Brienne told Myrcella’s six year old son. Myrcella had been married for seven years now. She said she was happy with her two children and her teaching career. She’d finished her teacher’s degree whilst pregnant with little Eddard. Her fiancé, Robb Stark, who became her husband, was a very involved and active father.

“So what brings you so early in the morning, Myrc?” Jaime asked her. Myrcella just gave a soft smile.

“I need to ask my family to make sure Ned gets to school this morning. Robb promised to pick up his parents from the airport, and Lya is supposed to be having her shots today.” Myrcella answered. Jaime put Daena down on the ground, as Brienne put down Ned, and the two started playing.

“I’ve got to take Daena to school, so I suppose I can take Ned too.” Jaime said, his eyes glinting as he made out like he could just about fit his grandson into his schedule. Myrcella and Brienne snorted at Jaime’s mock pretence.

“Thanks Dad.” Myrcella said. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and then handed Lyarra to him as she went round to greet the rest of her family.

“We can take you to the doctors if you need a lift Myrcie.” Tommen told her.

“Yeah, our first classes are after twelve. We’ve got time.” Pod added.

“Thanks boys. I think I’d like that. I haven’t spent any time with you two lately.” Myrcella said. Duncan frowned at the table, before Myrcella made her way round to him. She grabbed him in a bone crushing hug and smothered his cheeks with kisses.

“Argh! Gerroff Myrce! You’re gonna get that lipstick all over me! Duncan yelled in mock outrage. Brienne knew it was false, because Duncan had always favoured Myrcella of all his siblings. Myrcella just grinned at him, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek and let him go. Duncan pouted and ran off to check that he wasn’t covered in lipstick.

“Come on guys, I’ve got to get you to school. Time to grab your bags.” Brienne told them firmly. Joanna and Gerion had finished their cereal and both did as they were told. Tommen and Pod both got up from the table and went off to get dressed, saying they were going to take Myrcella and Lyarra to her appointment. Jaime and Myrcella followed Ned and Daena, who had run off into the living room, and Jaime was still carrying Lyarra. Brienne started tidying up plates and bowls, and washing the dishes.

“Mum?” Brienne looked at Duncan, who’d just arrived back in the kitchen.

“What’s wrong Dunc?” Brienne asked him. She was checking the water temperature, and had started washing up the breakfast things. Duncan came to stand beside her, and as she washed things, Duncan took them and dried them, then put them away.

“I know I’m a shit mum, but I’m not as bad as Joffrey right?” Duncan asked. Brienne sighed. Joffrey was in prison at the moment, serving twenty five years to life for the murder of a call girl, called Ros.

“Dunc, you shouldn’t be a ‘shit’ as you put it, to your brothers and sisters. They love you and I know you love them.” Brienne told him. Duncan smiled, and Brienne saw that Duncan had inherited her smile, every time he smiled.

“I do love them mum. But sometimes they’re so annoying.” Duncan replied. Brienne shook her head in amusement at her firstborn’s statement.

“Do you not think that you might be being annoying to them yourself?” Brienne asked. Duncan shrugged.

“I know. It’s just... sometimes... I want...” Duncan trailed off, obviously not sure what he wanted to say. Brienne smiled as she carried on with the dishes.

“Duncan, you’re just at the age at the moment. Everything is annoying to you and you don’t know how to deal with it, so you pass it on. But Dunc, you should try not to take out your mood on your brothers and sisters.” Brienne said. She knew that Duncan was just being a normal, hormonal teen at the moment, and that he needed to be reassured that he was normal. Duncan didn’t say anymore and they finished the dishes in silence. Brienne realised that Duncan reached her shoulder now, maybe a little further. That meant he was almost as tall as Jaime.

“Mum?” Duncan questioned. Brienne gave her son a look. “I’ll try... not to take my bad moods out on the others. I promise.” Duncan said. Brienne finished the last dish and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She pulled Duncan into her arms and hugged him. He hugged her back.

“So you’re not too old for a hug from your mother?” Brienne asked. Duncan snorted.

“Never Mum. I couldn’t ever get too old for hugs from you.” Duncan replied. Brienne smiled.

“Look out for Gerion at school today. I’ve heard some boys are being particularly mean to him.” Brienne said. Duncan glared.

“Who?” Duncan asked.

“I don’t know. Joanna wouldn’t tell me more then she did.” Brienne said. Duncan glared.

“He’s my little brother. No one gets to bully him. I tease him, but that’s different.” Duncan stated. Brienne shook her head.

“I do wonder about you sometimes Duncan. Go on, go and grab your school bag. We’re leaving in a couple of minutes.” Brienne said. Duncan nodded and ran off up the stairs, his footsteps pounding on the wood.

“So, Duncan does love his little brother after all.” Brienne laugh as she looked at Jaime.

“Duncan loves everyone. He just doesn’t know how to show it all the time.” Brienne replied. Jaime shook his head.

“Did you ever think, that first night that we met, that we’d be here after sixteen years of knowing each other? With four kids of our own, my two kids, and your nephew? Oh not to mention the fact that I’m a grandfather and you’re a step-grandmother.” Jaime said. Brienne laughed.

“Well, a step-grandmother can be quite young and sexy. So I’m alright with that.” Brienne said, Jaime started chuckling.

“No seriously... did you ever think we’d get to this point?” Jaime asked.

“The first night I met you, I wanted to slap you at first, but... you grew on me. Kinda like how mould grows in jam if you use the butter knife in the same jar.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“So I’m like mould?” Jaime asked.

“Oh definitely.” Brienne replied. Brienne allowed a shrieking laugh to escape her as Jaime lunged forward and managed to wrap both arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He kissed her deeply.

“I love you.” He said, once he moved his lips from hers.

“I love you too.” Brienne replied.

“And that’s why we’ve survived all this chaos. Don’t say that in front of Baelish. We’ll get a lecture about chaos and ladders and falling to our deaths.” Jaime said. Brienne just laughed some more, and thought to herself that she was extremely lucky. She had four healthy children, two healthy stepchildren, who were adults now, two healthy step-grandchildren, and a healthy nephew. That wasn’t even including Galladon and Asha and their three children. Rodrik was twenty two, and becoming a brilliant lawyer. Alysanne was twenty and a budding photographer. Arianne was sixteen, and a wild child. She came to visit often, and always looked out for her cousins at school. Brienne had never imagined, that night when she saw Myrcella, that her whole life would change. Since then, she’d found love, had children, built a whole life up, and somehow, she knew that life was worth living, despite how hard it could be sometimes. Brienne had told Myrcella that the hardest thing in the world was to live in it, and she stuck by that. But she’s also told Myrcella that life was worth living, and that was also true. There was so much good in the world, and Brienne felt that fate had guided her to that bridge, at that moment. Not just to save Myrcella, but to save all of them, herself included. To give them a life that was worth living. Brienne was grateful that that was what she was doing. She was living and she would keep on living, no matter what came her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I see you have made it to the end of this gargantuan thing. Congrats! I hope that you enjoyed it. Please take the time to comment or leave kudos, or... well whatever. LOL! I'm sure I'll be around soon enough with something else for you all to read. (nods)


End file.
